


Terabitten Mute Chapter Inductions

by eoKingdomDom



Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [1]
Category: Besstrashny Plamyah, Original Work
Genre: Environment, Future, Hmm... This is difficult to tag, Minor Violence, Philosophy, Poetry, Science Fiction, Surreal, Various themes, disease imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom
Summary: These are the poems used to introduce the chapters of a story I'm working on, called Terabitten Mute. The story itself is based in the future, year 2462, and follows how an alien race would contact humanity and offer sanctuary, and how the human race might react. These poems are in some way reflective of the themes and plot.
Series: Terabitten Mute Drafts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856098
Kudos: 1
Collections: Besstrashny Plamyah





	1. Hourglass

Hourglass

There was a table we all remember as old,  
A family heirloom that rocked and creaked  
When it got moved from place to place.  
Where the dust gathered in its masses,  
Making grey sheets.

Upon this table is  
An hourglass.  
Sand prickling its container as it  
Slides down. Down.  
The time slides down.

The corset around a woman’s waist  
Chokes her sustenance as  
It tries to crawl down her  
Twined flesh.  
That in mind,  
The hourglass was given a girl’s name.

She was flipped when she was made,  
When everything was made.  
And has been trying to swallow  
Ever since.  
Steam puffed out of locomotive machines,  
Copper and brass decorated the gleaming eyepieces and  
Ticking clocks with tails of chain.  
Coal was shovelled by the children that could never count  
To smoke up the air with countless poisons.  
But never mind that,  
The hourglass had plenty of time to go.

Now we watch a forest burn.

As the hourglass gargles its grit,  
We step on crunchy plastic and  
Feed it to the fish.  
Our sky grows molten to reflect  
The cooking we do.  
We are the apex predator,  
We cook everything.

Soon, we will run out of things to burn,  
Run out of plants to grow,  
Run out of places to go,  
Run out of animals to love,  
And run out of air to breathe.  
Where the dust gathers in its masses,  
Making grey sheets.

We will only have the hourglass to look to,  
And she has news for us.  
While we wallowed in our wishes  
For the world to be better,  
The time ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at the start of the year, around the time the Austrailian wildfires were toasting. The fact we thought that was going to be worst issue we'd face this year... Hooey..


	2. Meep

Meep

Thoughts gone to strange town,  
Mind thrown to dogs.  
They lick the hairs and   
Gloss my prayers.  
I would love to live in a palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My counsellor would have fun interpreting this.


	3. Glockenspiel

Glockenspiel

Click clock,  
Tick tock,  
Make mock,  
Make a cup of tea  
For me.

A ring in the ear and a  
Bangle to the eye,  
I see plenty of gold because it was   
Snatched from me and   
Put on display.  
For all to see.

Walking to a dance because I cannot  
Sway to the sound without knocking  
Over my worth.  
I held the grit of a windowsill in my hand  
Like it really was my support.  
It left calluses on my skin  
And the world before my eyes.

I looked out the window.  
It was a marvel, true to its name.  
Metropolis they call it,  
Can’t topple this I said.  
With vision soft I peered hard into  
The cuts and shapes of  
Urban impossibility.  
Designs cycled and cars wisped like  
Spectres in tarmac frames.  
And in the clockwork   
Tick tock, spells of  
Kaleidoscopic trickery  
Of the city.  
I witnessed a bling of beauty and  
Bring of noise that only artificial  
Taps out to the world.  
It was the voices of busy intellectual   
Bustle and  
Devices of the fleeting strategics to an  
Experiment.

Curious, I listened.  
Yet I cannot fathom the translations.  
The only thing I could make out was the  
Clockwork   
Tick tock  
Of a tuned and fibered  
Glockenspiel.

So I think that must sound smart.


	4. Physical Beast

Physical Beast

I come  
For your body,  
I want to leach the skin of your blood.  
Crawling out of a ruptured breath,  
I find you.  
So, to follow my instinctual memorandum,   
I approach.

There is precision struck into my fingertips,  
Power darned deeply into the flesh of my deltoids.  
Oh you would never want to   
Face the existence  
Of me.  
  
May I have no mind.  
May it pretend itself possessing the absorbance  
Of a stone.  
I let it do that.  
Why would I fucking care?  
Teeth as sharp as coddled knives I can   
Rip your viscera of all its nutritional splendor.  
I can rip you raw.

For fun.

With great pleasure, I would hunt down the flagged,  
Chop up the persona.  
Licking wounds with my mouth I would   
Dismantle the very sense of being from  
Anything.  
With every breath I’d chew until  
There’s nothing left.

The thought makes me high.

Dexterity would hurt when it comes from me,  
Because I like to force.  
With sinew painted golden I would behold  
My power to my master.  
Cobblestone made of a predator’s dream,  
It smells of the fresh dead.  
The red carpet I would lay out might be coloured so  
For a reason nobody would like to know.

Master in front, I would amble behind,  
Chained, collared, led.   
Trotting a subservient tenacity across the streets,  
I would be so unfathomably   
Happy.

I can be the bringer of infectious destruction,  
Please tell me what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortened version of Physical Beast, because the full version is just WAY too long for the story. And yes, this was written recently and may have took inspiration from our current pandemic-induced hellscape.


	5. Mastermind

Mastermind

Once upon a time,  
I stood on a floor of glass.  
Peering into a disorientating sway I saw   
It all.   
In a twirl I saw the chains of spacetime  
Fall.  
It was beautiful.  
I remember it,  
For it tore out my eyes.

Jotting words without a care for their demands,  
Inking people down without regard for their—  
What did she say?  
Oh but darling don’t be ridiculous,  
Let me hold your hand.   
She takes to the wind with a step that speaks  
All the drugs she’s on and  
I can’t help but feel for her.  
Oh dearest,  
You do make me feel a kind of frustration  
I want to learn about.  
Teach me.  
And I’ll teach you how to fly.

Higher still,  
You’ll see where the tethers of my mind lie.  
And it might make you feel so   
Sick that everything you ever knew  
Ever hated  
Ever loved  
Will suddenly lose all meaning.  
Whatever holds worth is unbeknownst to even the  
Most saged of the stars,  
Nobody knows what’s real,  
Or what real even means.  
For all we know it mightn’t even exist,  
And thus valued lower  
Than any distressed creature of carbon could  
Ever envision. 

She fell into my arms with emotion  
Screaming from the slice of her eyes and   
I can’t help her.  
This is how all must be.  
I do not dictate it.  
All I control is the way she feels,  
Which is never good.  
Glaring down the polished chasm of the hallway,  
I hold her. 

Sometimes, it feels like nothing,  
Letting my prey warm against the only comfort I can offer.  
Sometimes,  
It burns.  
The strands of my being sing a frenzied song of   
Fire against my heart.  
Sometimes,  
I want nothing more  
Than the knowledge  
That all is how it should be.  
Words jotted without a care for their demands,  
People inked down without regard for their   
Legacy.

Once upon a time,  
None of these people will have lives.  
They may only be remembered by what was  
Written on the page.

And I threw that page into the fire.


	6. Glockenspiel's Word

Glockenspiel's Word

I took on the wrap of a clown  
In a room full of thieves.  
Spiel of the atmosphere in the  
Breed of a sleaze.  
Seriously taken the  
World cannot have me.  
For I am a God  
Painted the colour of a tree.


End file.
